The known methods and apparatus for unloading the vehicles of a pneumatic transport system are provided with controlling and operating devices for stopping the vehicles at a given point, unloading them by causing a rotation around the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and finally, bringing the vehicle again into the transport position.
These systems have the disadvantage of too many automation elements which have a limited endurance, while the repeated stoppings and startings of the vehicles cause an additional power consumption, thus leading to possible operating difficulties and the limitation of both the number of vehicles in continuous flow and the quantity of carried material.